


GRIMM - The Blutbad Apprentice

by Niky_94



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Blutbad, Dark Past, Family, Secrets, new life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niky_94/pseuds/Niky_94
Summary: It's night, and Monroe is soundly asleep.  All of a sudden, a noise coming from downstairs wakes him up: someone broke into his house. Monroe is ready to face his rival... a 19 year old female Blutbad, alone, frightened, and unaware of her wesen nature.As time passes, the two of them will learn to trust each other, and Monroe will take her under her wings, turning her into... a Blutbad apprentice.





	

Portland, Oregon. 03.27 in the morning. A cold, dark morning at the beginning of December. The streets were desert, no sound perturbed the silence of the sleeping quarter. The black asphalt glittered under the yellow lights of the street-lamps, still wet owing to the rain fallen in the previous days.   
A black-dressed figure emerged from the shade. It parted from the darkness and slided out of the woods without a sound. It didn't turn to watch the trees' leafy branches flounder wildly, shattered by a fierce wind that foreshadowed a big storm, but it tuned its back to them. It swiftly crossed the street that separated the forest from the orderly houses which rose right opposite to it, and observed the buildings close. After looking around, the mysterious figure guardedly approached one of the houses, and rose its eyes on it.  
It was a two-storied villa. The walls have been painted in pastel blue. The garden was small and looked after; two bare short trees planted by the two sides of the alley guarded the entry. Their gnarled dark branches stretched out in every direction, as claws ready to grip any unfortunate soul that dared to come too close.

After darting a nervous glance behind itself, the stranger in black walked to the door. It eyes lingered on the inlaid glass that adorned the highest part of the front door: several armorial bearings and leafy-garlands occupied the larger part of the composition, while the center showed a single image, bigger than the others. At first, the figure in black thought it was looking at a lion, but after taking a closer look, it realized to be holding the image of a wolf standing on its posterior paws, claws unsheathed and jaws wide open, fierce and menacing. The stranger withdrew and looked around, searching for a way in. it noticed a window low enough on the patio and hastened to reach it. A thrust with the elbow and the glass shattered. The pieces fall on the ground, crumbling with a tinkling sound. The figure let an arm slip into the hole and enlarged it enough to create an entrance. Then, the stranger let itself slip inside, quiet as a shadow. It made its way into the living room and, after making sure the coast was clear, it began to rummage inside the drawers, in search for something valuable with which fill its pockets.

Monroe was having a wonderful dream: he was on the stage of the Musikverein Room in Vienna, the prestigious concert hall which hosted the famous Viennese Philharmonic Orchestra. He was alone on the stage, with his cello. The light of the reflectors on the ceiling flooded him with a golden waterfall; the light reflected on the instrument, showing the sheen of the wood. The hall in front of him was seized with silent anxious spectators. Everyone was holding their breath, waiting for the Maestro to start playing. Monroe took a deep breath and drew the bow near the cello, ready to begin his performance. He was about to connect the bow with the chords, when … -  
A sudden clang of broken glass awoke him. The man started. His brown eyes shot wide open, and he sat up immediately. He sat there, perfectly still, ears pricked up, trying to understand if the sound he'd just heard was real. Then, a creaking sound reached his ears. It had come from downstairs. Monroe was sure of it now: there was someone in the house. The Blutbad was by then completely sure that sound was not the result of his dream, and he got on his feet at once.  
He carefully tiptoed down the stairs, ready to face the uninvited guest. His nostrils dialated as he tried to capture the stranger's smell. He turned his head and woged, freeing his Wesen nature, so that his instinct could guide him to his prey. Once in the living room, he felt a chill running down is spine: the room had been turned upside down. The drawers had been upturned and their content littered the floor. In the middle of all that misrule stood a black-dressed figure, focused on studying a golden pocket watch.   
"HEY!" Monroe exclaimed.  
The intruder startled and turned on its feet, dropping the pocket watch as it noticed Monroe's eyes, as red as burning coals.  
The man felt a sense of grim satisfaction, believing he had successfully scared it off. He was not the type who liked to get his hands dirty.   
But all of a sudden, the stranger's eyes changed their color, turning the same shade of red ad Monroes. Another Blutbad.  
The stranger woged, and attacked Monroe with a grow.  
Once he recovered from the initial shock, he rose his arms in a burst, and managed to shield himself. He tried to punch his opponent right in the face, but the adverse Blutbad moved aside, avoiding the hook. With bewildering speed, it kicked Monroe, making him fall on the sofa behind him.   
The man emitted a chocked sound as the pain started to spread across his body, irradiating from where he was hit. But there was no time to think about the pain. He had to fight. He had to defend himself. He had to defend his house, his territory. He stumbled on his feet, his blood pumping in his veins with such strength that he could feel it throbbing in his ears. With a growl, he seized his enemy by its shoulders and shoved it to the wall with all his might.  
The intruder let out a moan, and collapsed on the ground, breathless.  
Monroe growled menacingly "And now" he panted "let's square things up...". He approached the adverse Blutbad and grasped the hood covering its head, and bluntly moved it away.  
Defeated, the stranger rose its eyes on the man and transformed again, assuming its human features again.  
Monroe started: at his feet laid a girl with fair skin. She looked very young, sixteen years old at the most. Her long dark hair were ruffled for the fight, and her brown eyes stared at him, filled with fear.   
"B-but... WHAT-?"  
"Please..." the girl murmured, her voice shaking "Please, don't hurt me..."  
The man took a step back, shocked. "But... You... You're a - ..."  
But before he could finish his phrase, the stranger bursted on her feet. She made a dash to the window, and launched herself through the hole in the glass. Then she ran to the woods, and quickly disappeared into the night.

 

 

~ Niky's Corner ~

Hello fandom fellows! I hope you liked this first chapter! :)   
Please, let me know what you think about it, I'd be glad to know your opinion!  
I apologize for any grammatical mistake, English is not my first language. I also wrote this story in Italian, if you want to have a look ( http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=3463357 ).  
The next chapter will be avable as soon as I finish to translate it! ^^ See you soon! ^^  
\- Niky


End file.
